Entre Beijos e Tapas
by Janisss
Summary: UA InuYasha conhce Kagome e nao sabe pq nao consegue tira-la da cabeça... E Kagome sente o mesmo... sera q vai dar certo?
1. Entre beijos e tapas

**Entre Beijos e Tapas... Um amor à primeira vista**

"O que será que essa garota tem?... Por que eu fico assim qdo a vejo?" - pensava Inu Yasha, um jovem alto e forte, longos cabelos que brilhavam na luz do sol e um olhar inesquecível(oh).

Toca o sinal que indica o início das aulas do colégio Ishitaka e todos os alunos, animados, sobem as escadas e direcionam-se para suas salas para começar o primeiro dia do ano letivo. Inu Yasha nem se move. Seus olhos seguem indiscretamente os passos de uma certa aluna nova que o percebe, mas disfarça fingindo que não o viu. Ele já a vira antes durante as férias, nas festas organizadas pelo pessoal, porém, nunca teve coragem de trocar uma sequer palavra com ela, o que era estranho pois ele tivera experiências suficientes com esse tipo de coisa. E a garota, apesar de novata na escola, era conhecida e conhecia quase todo o pessoal do colegial, exceto Inu Yasha.

-Acorda- alerta Miroku, grande amigo do rapaz, que por sua vez conhecia a moça. -O sinal já tocou!

Inu Yasha despertou mas não deu bola para o que seu amigo disse. Não era muito de ir às aulas, era meio rebelde. Com isso, repetiu o 3o ano. E ele foi direto ao assunto:

-Quem é essa garota nova do 2o ano?

-Xiiii, gamou! Ela é a Kagome, não sei como você não a conhece. Ela é muito popular, mas é dura com os homens, eu sei... Há quem diz que ela...

Miroku parou aí pois sentiu que Inu Yasha não estava o ouvindo, e realmente não estava. Só escutou até o nome da moça e, depois disso, voltou ao seu mundinho da lua que agora tinha um novo nome: Kagome.

-Aiaiaiai, era só o que me faltava! O cara mais cobiçado da escola está amando de verdade...- provocou Miroku.

-Cale a boca, seu idiota- Inu Yasha respondeu a provocação, deixando-o ali e e indo para a sala de aula, coisa rara para um cara como ele. Apesar de não ser da mesma turma de Kagome, Inu Yasha agora tinha um motivo para freqüentar as aulas...

-Inu Yasha? Quem é esse- perguntava para a amiga.

-Kagome, você não o conhece? Ele mora pertinho da sua casa e eu até achava que você já teve um caso com ele...

-Não, não tive. E nem sei quem é.

-Não sabe o que tá perdendo! É um dos caras mais gatinhos do 3o ano!

-Silêncio-pedia a velha professora Kaede. -Não admito conversas na durante a minha aula, principalmente quando se trata de uma aluna nova!

As meninas se calaram e Kagome imediatamente se esqueceu do que falaram, afinal, ela já dizia para si mesma que os homens são todos iguais e que não vale a pena viver uma vida inteira em busca do cara perfeito, pois sabe que não vai achar. Aprendeu isso da pior maneira, com as "desilusãoes amorosas" que vivera. Mas no fundo ela sonhava sim com seu príncipe encantado...

TRIIIIIIIM- hora do recreio. As meninas comentavam sobre os garotos e questionavam quem seria a próxima vítima de Inu Yasha.

-Huuummm, eu acho que é a Kagome- disse uma delas, maliciosamente. -Viram como ele está olhando pra ela?

-Então é ele...- sussurrou Kagome, praticamente sendo hipnotizada pelo olhar do rapaz e ficando cada vez mais pálida. Percebendo isso, as amigas não insistiram em perturbar:

-Ué Kagome, não era você que sempre dizia que os homens não prestavam?

Mal sabia elas do currículo de Kagome antes de pensar dessa forma.

-O...o que você disse- inocentemente pergunta a moça, como se tivesse acordado de um sonho e caído da cama.

-Já vi que a menina "anti-homens" mudou de idéia quanto a eles!

-Ah, não enche- retrucou Kagome. -Eu só tava vendo como ele tem belos olhos...

-E pelo visto ele achou o mesmo dos seus, não para de olhar!

-Mas de qualquer forma -falou Kagome tentando mudar de assundo, sua especialidade, ele não faz o meu tipo, então...

Então começaram a falar sobre outra coisa nada a ver com isso, mas Kagome disfarçadamente, quando as meninas não a olhavam, dava uma espiadinha no garoto misterioso.

"Por que ele não para de me olhar? O olhar dele é tão... penetrante...

-Ainda de olho nessa garota- pergunta Miroku. -Desiste! Eu sei que você tem todas as garotas que quer, mas essa é muita areia pro seu caminhãozinho, cara! Contente-se com o que você pode ter!

-Eu sei que posso tê-la. -respondeu Inu Yasha, firme, sem desviar os olhos de Kagome. "Eu vejo em seus olhos..."

-Tá bom, se você tá dizendo, eu é que não vou discutir.

Mais tarde, indo para casa, o rapaz percebe que a moça faz o mesmo caminho e, quando a moça se dá conta, acha que está sendo seguida e começa a suar frio e a andar mais rápido. Não passara em sua cabeça os reais interesses de InuYasha nela. Ele insiste e, quando já estão perto da casa de Kagome ela pergunta, em alto e bom som:

-Assim já é demais, o que você quer de mim afinal? Ficou me encarando na entrada da escola; não parou de me olhar durante o recreio; ficou esperando eu sair da sala e agora tá me seguindo-ela não sabia que o garoto morava perto de sua casa, nunca o vira por ali. -Eu fiz alguma coisa pra você?

E um silêncio tomou conta do lugar. Kagome esperava uma resposta de Inu Yasha, que permaneia calado. Em sua cabeça ele organizava seus pensamentos e chegava a uma conclusão(finalmente! ô cara indeciso!):

"Eu não sei por que eu tô fazendo isso... Eu nunca me senti assim antes... Será... será que eu estou apaixonado de verdade?"

Então ele dá mais uma olhada para a moça, que já estava quase desistindo de esperar por uma resposta. Só continuava ali porque, novamente, foi hipnotizada pelo seu olhar. Seu coração batia tão forte, como jamais batera antes. Ela também não sabia o que estava acontecendo dentro de si, mesmo assim não conseguia tirar os olhos do rapaz. Estaria Kagome apaixonada?

E o silêncio continuava, a ponto de ser possível ouvir as batidas de seus corações. Até que InuYasha não aguentou mais se segurar, foi em direção a Kagome -que não reagiu, como se também quisesse- e a beijou. Um beijo tãaaaaaao demorado e apaixonado! Estava mais do que claro que os dois foram feitos um para o outro! E, conforme o beijo demorava, a mãede Kagome por acaso saiu de casa e presenciou a cena:

-Oh, minha filhinha-falou a mãe assustada com o que via. Sua vontade era 'meter a porrada'(se me permite a palavra) no cara que agarrara sua inocente filha santa. Só não sabia que ela estava gostando...

Com as palavras de sua mãe, Kagome empurrou Inu Yasha, acabando de vez com o beijo. Enquanto isso, a senhora ia em direção ao garoto tirar satisfação. Como sabia que se ela não fizesse algo logo não veria o rapaz tão breve -pois ele estaria no hospital, tomou uma atitude para acabar com isso rápido e sem muitas dores: deu um tapa em Inu Yasha, que ficou sem entender lhufas. Sua mãe ficou aliviada e desistiu de deixar Inu Yasha em coma. Pegou sua filha pela mão e voltaram para casa, Kagome se virou e piscou de leve para ele, querendo dizer que a "conversa" deles ainda não acabou e que ela ainda tinha muito o que "falar"...

By Janisss


	2. Reputaçao e alguns seras

Ficaram sem se ver um bom tempo depois do beijo, pois Kagome tinha uma reputação e queia preservá-la. Raramente seus conhecidos a viam na rua acompanhada com alguém do sexo oposto- na maioria das vezes era seu pai- que diria beijando alguém descaradamente?

Em todo caso, tanto Kagome quanto InuYasha se roiam de vontade de se ver... Ele passou duas semanas sem ir para a escola pois sabia que, se a visse novamente, não resistiria e a agarraria ali mesmo... Mas pensava: "Será que ela não foi com a minha cara?..." Ele já estava perdendo as esperanças...

No entanto, Kagome não fazia idéia do verdadero motivo de InuYasha não comparecer as aulas e rezava para que ele não tenha levado aquele assunto de reputação muito a sério... -"Será que foi por causa do tapa?"

Aquele beijo... e aquele tapa viraram fofoca na escola, era assumto para um mes todo; mas mesmo depois de semanas, Kagome não se deu conta disso, pois ninguém- eu disse ninguém, nem suas amigas- ousavam tocar no assunto em sua frente... até que uma delas não aguentou e soltou:

Fala a verdade, ele beija bem?

Kagome gelou e fingiu não saber do que estavam falando, ao mesmo tempo que tentava descobrir como elas sabiam sobre isso...

Er... han?

Não se faça de tonta, todo mundo ja sabe que você ficou com o InuYasha!

A sorte foi que o sinal tocou e ela simplesmente saiu correndo, do nada. Enquanto saia esbarrando em todo mundo e recebendo "belos" e "simpaticos" nomes por isso, concluia que sua reputação ja era, era melhor falar logo com InuYasha e esclarecer tudo. "Vou passar na casa dele hoje mesmo, depois da aula!"

E assim foi. Lá estava ela sem coragem de tocar a campanhia, feito uma estátua plantada sobre o tapetinho da entrada. "Será que ele vai me atender?" - duh, ia ser mais fácil se você tocasse a campainha! - diiiiiiiiiiiiiiing dong!

InuYasha nem reconheceu a campanhia, pois raramente recebia visitas... na maioria das vezes era alguém querendo vender algo ou o seu irmão mais velho- Sesshomaru- pedindo dinheiro emprestado. Gritou:

Eu não tenho dinheiro! Cai fora!

Mas a campainha persistiu e ele resolveu atender. Abriu a porta e pois apenas a cabecinha para fora, curioso. Se espantou ao ver Kagome, que pede; quase implora:

Oi... posso... entrar?

Ficou sem resposta; o rapaz ainda estava meio confuso com a inesperada visita e continuou ali parado, olhando pra cara de Kagome.

Ou...Você não vai me deixar entrar?...

NãO!

O coraçãozinho de Kagome foi esmagado por aquela cruel palavra ela... começou a chorar? Pois eh... Pode se dizer que ela "abriu o berreiro" naquela hora...

Não... não chora!

Como...snif! Como você consegue me pedir pra não chorar? snif! Depois de um beijo maravilhoso eu tomo coragem pra vir aqui me esclarecer e você... me da um fora? Como não chorar?

InuYasha ficou, digamos, "comovido" com o que Kagome disse e, antes que ela alagasse a entrada de sua casa, se explicou:

Calma garota! Eu não deixei você entrar porque... porque eu estou so de cueca!...

Kagome disfarsou o choro e mudou de assunto, mandando ele imediatamente botar uma roupa decente.

Agora pode entrar!

Ela entrou, sem desgrudar os olhos do "peitoral sarado" do cara (q por acaso so havia colocado uma calça por cima da cueca) que percebeu e pos uma camisa amarrotada que achou em cima da mesa da sala de estar.

Não repara a bagunça! - pra que dizer isso? Foi ai que ela reparou... a samba-canção cheia de coraçoezinhos em cima da tv, junto com uma meia- o outro par estava na cozinha-, os livros da escola no chão com teias de aranha, um prato de comida inacabado cheio de moscas num canto um monte de papel de embalagem de chicletes...

Er... nada! Nem é bagunçada sua casa... - Disse Kagome, lembrando que sua mãe a ensinara a nunca mentir, mas naquele caso era essencial. Teve um certo interesse por uma fotografia que estava na mesa, uma mulher por sinal muito bonita.

Quem é? - Curiosa...

Mamae...

E onde ela está?

Inu Yasha, sem se sentir ofendido ou coisa parecida, apontou para cima. Kagome, envergonhada mudou de assunto:

Bem, eu vim aqui pra falar...

Ding Dong! Foi interrompida pela campanhia. InuYasha foi atender, novamente surpreso e se deparou com...

Continua...


	3. Visitas Inesperadas

Sesshomaru? - diz InuYasha espantado.

Ai maninho!... a vida ta tão dificil... não tem uns trocados pra me emprestar? - Antes que InuYasha pudesse responder, Sesshomaru viu Kagome sentada no sofá toda curiosa e sussurrou no ouvido de InuYasha:

Aew! Finalmente com uma namorada! Desculpa interromper vocês, depois eu passo aqui de novo pra pegar meu dinheiro... mas... você não acha que essa ai ta um pouco velha não? Po, você é do meu sangue, tão perfeito quanto eu, não acha que devia tentar a sorte com uma mulher mais... nova? De uns dez ou onze anos talvez?

Nem vem, eu não quero acabar que nem você, ter que ficar fugindo da policia!

Hum, é mesmo, é melhor eu ir andando porque os tiras podem aparecer! Tchau e aproveite bem o tempo com a namoradinha, hein? E pergunta pra ela se ela tem uma graninha pra me emprestar...

E o rapaz foi embora assim como chegara: sem mais nem menos. InuYasha ainda estava espantado com a surpresa e Kagome ousou perguntar:

Quem era esse cara?

Sesshomaru, meu irmão mais velho...

Ué, ele não mora aqui com você?

- Não... ele foi passar uns tempos nos Estados Unidos com a "namorada" porque foi acusado de pedofilia e estava fugindo da policia...

Namorada? Quantos anos ela tem? - A curiosidade estava matando Kagome.

12... mas vamos voltar ao assunto, o que você tinha a me dizer?

Bem... A minha reputação ja era mesmo, então eu acho que nós dois...

Diiing Dooong!

P#$! Mais uma vez essa campainha vai atrapalhar? Quando eu quero, ninguém vem me visitar, parece que hoje todo mundo tirou o dia de folga pra me perturbar! Quem será agora? (hum, se eu fosse ele nem abria a porta...)

InuYasha...

Kikyou? O que você tá fazendo aqui? Nós não nos vemos há uns 3 anos, quando terminamos!

E Kagome ouvindo tudo...

Pois é... é que eu tenho uma coisa muito séria pra te contar...

Ah, eu não tenho tempo pra te ouvir! Se você quer voltar, sinto muito, mas...

Eu estou grávida!

E Kagome ouviiindo tuuudooo...

E eu com isso? - perguntou InuYasha.

Tudo a ver! Você foi o ultimo cara com quem eu me relacionei... essa criança so pode ser sua!

Impossivel! Faz 3 anos que nós nem nos falamos!

Decepcionada ao ouvir o que essa misteriosa mulher dissera, Kagome saiu aos prantos, parando antes apenas para dar um tapa (mais um!) na cara de InuYasha e gritar "Safado!". O rapaz até tentou se explicar, mas a garota não deu ouvidos, desaparecendo depois da porta.

Viu o que você fez? Agora vou ficar sozinho pro resto da vida!

Sozinho, não... Você, eu e o InuYasha Jr... - suspirou Kikyou, que saiu invadindo a casa de Inu e se apossando do sofá.

InuYasha resolveu dar uma volta para refletir no parque... e seu celular tocou: Miroku:

Inu, sem noção: arrumei uma namorada nesse meu novo emprego de salva-vidas! A menina tava se afogando e eu fiz respiração boca-a-boca nela! O nome dela é Sango e ela...

Por favor, Miroku, estou sem animo pra ouvir suas histórias hoje... deixa pra outro dia... - e desligou o celular.

Sentou numa cadeira no parque e pensou que suas oportunidades de ficar com Kagome depois de Kikyou ter aparecido do nada com essa historia absurda foram reduzidas a zero... Mas se Kagome acreditasse... Teria mesmo que ser MUITO inocente pra acreditar que é possivel engravidar depois de 3 anos sem contato algum... Ou será que ela acha que eles tiveram sim algum contato?

Por outro lado, ficou feliz em rever a ex. Não pelo fato de ve-la novamente e sim por saber que ele foi o ultimo cara com quem ela ficou... depois disso, ninguém mais a quis... Estava com um ar convencido, afinal, eram duas mulheres brigando por ele. Mas ele ja estava decidido. Queria Kagome. Mas ela ainda iria querer ele também?

Pensando na garota?

Os pensamentos de InuYasha se apagaram com aquela voz desagradável que ele sabia extamente o que queria...

Tó, Sesshomaru, pega esse dinheiro e me deixa em paz!

Só isso? Alou, eu tenho uma criança pra sustentar! Ou melhor, uma pré-adolescente! Eu tenho que me precaver, ela vai ficar "mocinha"! E só com isso não dá!

O dia não era de InuYasha... Naquele momento, era capaz de tudo para ficar sozinho. Pegou um talão de cheques todo amassado no bolso da calça, preencheu e o entregou para seu irmão.

Ah, melhorou! Valeu, "brother", Deus vai te pagar em dobro! Você é a melhor pessoa do mundo! Semana que vem eu passo aqui pra pegar mais, ok? - e foi embora, deixando finalmente InuYasha em paz... mas só até a próxima semana...

InuYasha ficou observando as pessoas no parque e elas pareciam ter uma vida tão simples, sem problemas... e viu, do outro lado do parque um rostinho conhecido, triste e cheio de lágrimas. Não pensou duas vezes: foi em sua direção. "Kagome, ela vai ter qe me ouvir!"

Continua...


	4. Romance e Alguns Musculos a Mais

Sentou-se ao lado de Kagome, que virou o rosto. Mesmo assim, desabafou:

Você pode não estar me olhando, mas sei que está me ouvindo. Olha, Kikyou é uma ex-namorada minha de uns 3 anos atrás. Depois que a gente terminou, ela se mudou e eu nunca mais a vi! Ela não pode estar grávida de mim! Acredite, por favor!

Kagome não queria acreditar, mas enxugava as lágrimas do rosto, ainda sem olhar nos olhos de InuYasha. De repente, Um rapaz desconhecido, alto, sarado com musculos do tamanho do mundo, mas que não era muito bonito do pescoço pra cima, deu dois leves toques nas costas de Kagome.

Kikyou? - disse o "fortão".

Kagome olhou para trás assustada para ver quem era o homem que a confundira com a mulher que conseguira trazer inumeros problemas em sua vida em menos de 3 horas.

Sinto muito! Me enganei. Você se parece muito com uma garota com quem eu passei uma noite...

A Kikyou? - Interrompeu InuYasha, com um pinguinho de ciumes. - Mas ela disse que eu fui o ultimo cara com quem ela... er... passou a noite! E quem é você?

Você a conhece? E que faz uns dois meses que eu conheci uma mulher bêbada e desorientada na rua e fiquei com pena dela, por isso a levei para casa e passamos uma noite maravilhosa juntos... mas de manhã, quando fui levar o café pra ela na cama, ela não estava mais! E até hoje eu estou tentando encontra-la...ah, meu nome é Naraku, prazer...

Kagome estava um pouco confusa, ao contrário de InuYasha que estava certo do que fazer pra se livrar daquele peso na consciencia:

Meu amigo Naraku, hoje é seu dia de sorte! Eu sei onde a sua "fugitiva" está e ainda tenho uma novidade: ela está esperando um filho seu!

Naraku ficou supreso, com cara de bobo e Kagome começava a entender tudo e a se sentir culpada por não acreditar em InuYasha.

Eu vou ser.. papai... EU VOU SER PAPAI! AAAAAHHHHH! EU VOU SER PAPAI! UUHUUUUU! -Aquele ser enorme e feioso parecia mais uma criança que acabara de ganhar um pirulito de tanto que saltitava. As pessoas na praça o olhavam assustados e InuYasha resolveu tirar logo o "fortão" dali com ajuda de Kagome. Ele suava frio e não parava de repetir a mesma coisa no caminho inteiro até a casa de Inu.

Kikyou tomava sorvete, toda esparramada no sofá, quando eles chegaram.

Inuzinho, que bom que você voltou... QUEM é ESSE CARA? - disse com um tom que denunciava todo o seu espanto quanto ao tamanho de seus musculos.

Kikyou! Meu amor, você não lembra de mim! Estou tão feliz com a noticia... - dizia Naraku, chorando. - Eu sempre quis ter um filho... snif!

Quêêêêêê? O pai do meu filho é o InuYasha, lindo, magro, de cabelos prateados e orelhinhas de cachorro!

InuYasha explicou tudo para Kikyou com a ajuda de Naraku, o "fortão", fazendo-a lembrar-se dos "fatos"... InuYasha, que ja a conhecia bem, sabia que ela nunca se lembrava de nada quando bebia demais. Mesmo depois da longa explicação e de sua cabeça voltar ao lugar, Kikyou continuaou negando a paternidade de Naraku, mas calou sua boca quando ouviu a voz segura de Kagome dizer:

Isso a gente só vai saber depois de um exame de DNA!

Não, isso não! Aaaaaah, não é justo! O Inuzinho é sim o pai do meu bebê! AAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! - E saiu da casa de InuYasha chorando, sendo arrastada pelo homem mais feliz do mundo por dois motivos: porque achou a mulher com quem passou uma "noite maravilhosa" e porque ia ser papai...

Enquanto isso, Kagome e Inu observavam a saida dos dois "pombinhos" e ele virou para a moça e perguntou:

Agora você acredita em mim?

Sem duvidas, me desculpe... - e tascou um beijo babado em InuYasha...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Semanas depois, com o namoro já firmado e assumido, InuYasha, como o de costume, roubou a chave de Kagome para por uma caixa de chocolate no armário de Kagome da escola. Quando o abriu, um pequenino cartão cor de rosa caiu no chão, e, InuYasha resolveu abri-lo, achando que era uma carta que Kagome havia feito para ele e ainda não entregara. Ao ler, se decepcionou. Estava escrito:

"Kagomezinha de meu coração,

é com todo o carinho que te dou este cartão.

Quando te vejo, fico com tanta emoção

que meus pés parecem sair do chão.

Porém você nunca me deu atenção...

mas eu não vou ficar de braços cruzados, não!

Vou seguir o meu coração...

De seu pequeno admirador secreto"

O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? QUEM SE ATREVE A MEXER COM A MINHA NA-MO-RA-DA?

Continua...

**Oi! Primeiro eu quero agradecer pelos reviews- principalmente os de quem acompanhou todos os capitulos- (ta, naum foram tantos, mas pra mim ta ótimo!), ja que eu nem curto InuYasha e soh resolvi escrever a fic por uma aposta com a minha miga Nika Himura -biscoitinho- ... Ai ela achou legal e disse q eu devia postar aki e foi o q fiz, mas sem compromisso. Só q os reviews me incentivaram a continuar e nao me perguntem de onde eu tirei essas idéias, pq... eu nao sei! Mas graças a vcs eu vou continuar, mas axo q vai demorar um pouco pra sair o próximo cap., pois to sem um pingo de criatividade e tempo no momento...e como vcs repararam, esse cap nao superou as expectativas (pelo menos, as minhas)... mas esperem, please! Bjus e vlw!**

**Janisss Hermanni Valo (?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, galera q me atura! **

**Oia eu aki di novo com o tão esperado 5o capítulo da fic! Se vcs naum comentarem, eu desisto, hein!... Nessa fic vamos descobrir quem mandou o cartão pra Kagome, mas digo uma coisa: não me culpem se vcs se decepcionarem com quem o mandou, foi a coisa mais criativa q veio na minha cabeça... tsc tsc**

**E devido ao probleminha do as falas são em _itálico, _ok?**

Kagome passava pelo corredor em direção ao seu armário quando viu InuYasha plantado na frente dele, feito uma estátua com um pequeno cartão cor-de-rosa nas mãos. Ficou toda animada, crente que era seu presente de aniversário alguns dias antecipado:

_- Inuzinho _(agora ela só chama ele assim)_, você lembrou! _- gritou Kagome, toda eufórica.

_- Lembrou do quê? _- perguntou InuYasha desentendido.

_- Como do quê? O meu aniversário é daqui a 4 dias!_

_- Claro!... er... mas isso aqui não fui eu quem mandei... você pode me explicar?_

A moça pegou o cartão da mãao de InuYasha e leu atentamente. Logo, olhou nos olhos de InuYasha apaixonadamente e suspirou:

_- Ai, Inuzinho, não se faça de bobo! Sua letra não é tão bonita, mas o versinho é lindo!_

InuYasha estava sentindo que Kagome não o levava a sério.

_-Kagome... essa não é minha letra!- _exclamou o rapaz pegando um caderno em sua mochila para fazer a comparação. _- Alguém que não conhece a minha ira fez esse cartão e colocou no seu armário. Eu estava colocando esses chocolates e... _- foi interrompido.

_-Chocolate?_- Kagome era viciada em doces e chocolates. _-Cadê?_

O jovem entregou-lhe a caixa, e esta, foi aberta brutalmente por Kagome, que pegou uma porção dos bombons e enfiou tudo na boca, sem um pingo de delicadeza. Era a primeira vez que InuYasha via Kagome dessa maneira. Não sabia que ela ficava totalmente descontrolada quando tinha chocolate em jogo. Imaginava que essa poderia ser uma ótima chantagem para quando quisesse algo especial vindo dela.

Depois de acabar com os bombons em segundos, Kagome lembrou de agradacê-lo, com um beijinho delicado e melado de chocolate na bochecha do rapaz - não gostava de demonstrações radicalmente afetivas em público. "_- Obrigada, Inuzinho!_"

Voltaram da escola juntos, pois Kagome havia prometido ajudar Inuyasha a dar um jeito naquela zona que era a sua casa. Ele estava viajando, pensando em como Kagome era inocente e pura, e nem se importou com o cartão romantico que lhe fora enviado por alguém que nem fazia idéia de quem era, mas não estava nem aí -ou como diria sei irmão, estava cagando e andando para isso. Não era motivo para brigas, afinal, finalmente se entenderam e estavam perto do aniversário de Kagome.

Reparou que Inu estava quieto e, como se soubesse em quem ele estava pensando, Kagome comentou:

_- O Sesshomaru não pertubou mais depois daquele dia, não é?_

InuYasha respondeu, como se estivesse acordado de um sonho:

_- É verdade... Ainda bem. Já tô de saco cheio de ter que cortar umas despesas pessoais pra emprestar dinheiro pra ele... e ele nunca paga!_

_- Que tipo de despesas pesoais? _- perguntou Kagome curiosa.

_- Ah... apenas despesas... _- respondeu InuYasha, envergonhado. Logo Kagome percebeu isso e insistiu:

_- Agora eu quero saber! Por acaso, você é metrosexual, Inu? _- perguntou a menina.

"_Pronto. Ela descobriu meu segredo! E agora?_" , pensou, sem notar que Kagome estava apenas brincando. "_Vou assumir, afinal, isso não é um problema e num relacionamento, não se pode esconder nada!_".

_- Ah, eu sou apenas um cara muito vaidoso, mais nada..._

Kagome se segurou para não dar risadas e o apoiou, pois duas pessoas vaidosas juntas concerteza iam se dar bem; pelo menos em questão de atraso: nesse caso, talvez fosse a mulher quem apressaria o homem quando fossem sair juntos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_- Sango, sabe aquele meu amigo que eu te apresentei outro dia, o InuYasha?_

_- Lembro... o que tem ele?_

_- A namorada dele faz aniversário daqui a 3 dias. Que tal se fizermos uma festa surpresa pra eles, já que foi a maior confusão pra eles ficarem juntos?_

_- Miroku, é uma ótima idéia!... Mas como é que você sabe o aniversário da Kagome?_

_- Bem... eu posso explicar...!_

Havia um pequenino intruso que passava despercebido ali. Um tal de Miouga estava atentamente prestando atenção na conversa alheia, e pensou:

_"Vou fazer uma surpresinha pra kagomezinha do meu coração!"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aniversário de Kagome, com direito a cafezinho da manhã feito por InuYasha na cama e tudo. Ganhou chocolates de todos os seus pretendentes - e por incrível que pareça, ele não ficou com ciúmes: era o dia em que ia descobrir quem mandou o cartão. Kagome levou um monte de ovadas depois da escola e teve que pegar os shampus especiais de InuYasha- o metrosexual- para lavar seus cabelos "cebosos" (e não **s**e**d**osos).

A noite, a festa._"-SURPRESA!" ._ Kagome realmente se surpreendeu. Além de InuYasha, Sango e Miroku, foram Sesshomaru- que roubou quase todos os docinhos da mesa, provocando desespero em Kagome, além de pedir dinheiro emprestado pros outros convidados- e sua namorada "de menor", Rin; Kikyou e Naraku- ele a arrastou a força, pois achava que a deviam agradecer por ter feito os dois se reencontrarem(embora Kikyou estivesse feliz em ir, já que finalmente veria InuYasha novamente) e outros velhos amigos.

_- Kagome, parabéns! _- disse Naraku. _-Ah, eu e Kikyou queremos que você e o InuYasha sejam os padrinhos do nosso bebê! seria óti..._ - Kikyou o interrompeu, indignada:

_- O quêêêêê? Você nem pediu minha opnião! E eu já disse que o filho não é seu, só estou com você porque vocêvai sustentar ele!_

Kagome ria por dentro da cara de Kikyou, e para aumentar sua raiva, aceitou com muito prazer:

_- É claro, seria uma honra!_ - mas ela nem pensou se InuYasha concordaria.

De repente, a campainha da casa de Kagome tocou e ela foi atender. InuYasha estava atento a qualquer intruso na festa, afim de descobrir quem era o "pequeno admirador secreto de Kagome". Quando ela abriu a porta, adivinha quem era?

Continua...


End file.
